Doctor Octopus (Marvel Universe)
| fam = (Creation) | usm = all | aa = | has = | gotg = | voice = Tom Kenny | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Doctor Octopus is from the Marvel Animation Universe. Dr. Otto Octavius, also known as Doctor Octopus or shortened to Doc Ock, is an intelligent inventor who works for at . He has four powerful mechanical tentacles bonded to his body. Biography Many years ago, Doctor Octopus was once Otto Octavius, a brilliant scientist who worked alongside Norman Osborn, whom he would later resent. After a lab accident, his human limbs were rendered paralyzed, and he was forced to don a harness containing both a breathing device and four flexible mechanical tentacles to aid him. However, after this gift was given, Norman put him under his employ and effectively making him his slave. He was assigned a lab underwater. The first of Octavius's many jobs under Osborn was being tasked with taking down , from whom OsCorp could create an army of arachnid-enhanced humans.,For this, Octavius sent the to plant a tracking device on the hero. He then sent the rest of the to follow the tracer to . There, the Four unintentionally hurt , son of Norman, and were unsuccessful in capturing Spider-Man due to his new -issued team assisting him in the fight. During one of Spider-Man's encounters with an Octobot, a smaller-sized robot with a syringe gained a sample of Spider-Man's blood. Octavius used it to create the . However, beyond his expectations it escaped and bonded to Spider-Man, then Harry to become . The scientist recorded the entire encounter between Spider-Man and Venom and archived it. Octavius then hired the assassin Taskmaster to deal with Spider-Man, but the attempt also ended in failure, the scientist nearly destroying his lab in anger. As he destroyed the lab, Taskmaster proclaimed that from that point on he would look over Spider-Man with his own intentions at hand. When encountered with the revelation that Harry was Venom, Osborn confronted Octavius to see if he knew anything about it. Blatantly lying, Octavius stated that if he had, he would have informed his superior. After a failed attempt by Whirlwind to incapacitate the web-slinger, Octavius was put under threat of being fired. He resolved to confront Spider-Man personally, upgrading his mechanical arms for the occasion. Octavius encountered Spider-Man at an amusement park, where they had a heated battle through an amusement park, and was christened by Spider-Man as "Doctor Octopus". Surprisingly, Octavius was able to incapacitate Spider-Man and take him back to his lab for analysis. However, Spider-Man was able to escape his trap and they fought once again, this time in Doctor Octopus's own laboratory. When Spider-Man gained the upper hand, it was then and there that Osborn fired Octopus, detonating a series of bombs to destroy all evidence of OsCorp involvement with his lair. Spider-Man saved Doctor Octopus from drowning, briefly at the cost of his own consciousness. When SHIELD agents examined the wreckage, they could find no sign of the evil doctor. Soon, Doctor Octopus returned in an armor similar to that of Iron Man's, with the addition of the mechanical arms. After a two-versus-one brawl, Octopus was defeated. Unbenknownst to the heroes, Octopus was captured by Norman once again and was rehired, Octopus now restrained and refined to a recuperation tank. Soon, Doctor Octopus was placed in a green, spherical, and moveable version of the recuperating tank and was given new goggles, with his tentacles removed and his head shaved. Doctor Octopus began his run by sending the Frightful Four at Spider-Man once again. However, it was later revealed to be a distraction, one of the Octobots attacking Spider-Man and his team taking him to his new lair. After revealing that Venom came from Spider-Man's DNA, Octavius became engulfed in his own monologue, providing Spider-Man with enough time to escape. They battled once again, with Norman Osborn then tasing Spider-Man. Octopus retreated to a new battlesuit of squid-like design, and injected Norman with an experimental green serum. Spider-Man's team arrived in the middle of one of Octopus's monologues and he was forced to confront them as Osborn transformed. He set fire to his own lab in the scuffle, and witnessed Norman's transformation into the Green Goblin. He attached a control collar to the Goblin so that he would be in full control of him; unfortunately, the Goblin was able to tear it off and in the process incapacitate Octopus's battlesuit. He was then thrown around by the creature and his battlesuit continually being smashed by the Goblin's rage-filled fists. It was here that the Goblin noticed that the team had retreated, and went after them. Background Doctor Octopus is voiced by Tom Kenny. In the Comics The tentacles were his own invention in the original universe. In the Ultimate universe, he controls metal with his mind, similar to Magneto, that he simply chooses to focus into tentacles. He once almost married . He originally formed the Sinister Six under the disguise of Master Planner, as seen with of . He had no involvement with the Venom symbiote, Lizard formula, or Green Goblin formula. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Otto Octavius (Earth-12041) at Marvel Database *Otto Octavius (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Sinister Six (Marvel Universe) Category:Villains (Marvel Universe) Category:Technology (Marvel Universe) Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.